


The Broken And The Blamed

by Violoafforprez



Series: Four Swords [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, green link is a single pringle, man do I enjoy making characters suffer, no one likes ganon, they kiss for the first time in the 18th chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violoafforprez/pseuds/Violoafforprez
Summary: What started as a regular day transmogrified into an unexpected, but expected, story about two Links who were overcoming their unbearable pasts, and found a new start with each other.Meanwhile, a turning point in Blue's world is approaching, and it just so happens to be Red.





	1. The Beginning

     Vaati and Shadow were taking a break from trying to get the purple Link back over to their side because he was a valuable asset to the group. Shadow could not stand the boredom, so he left Death Mountain to visit said Link.

**Shadow’s P.O.V**  
    I waited in the shadows until it was dark out, so I could walk around without getting hurt by the dreaded light. I stopped at the library, know full well that Vio was in there. When I found him he was surrounded by a mountain of books. While staying in the shadows I leaned over to grab the book that was on the top of his pile, it was a book about a hero and a cursed Princess; The Curse of the Darkness. I opened the book, curious about it, I think I got that from hanging around Vio to much. I flipped to a random page and started reading, “‘Are we there yet? We’ve been walking for days!’  
    ‘It's only been a couple of minutes. Besides you need the exercise, this is what you get for being lazy. Besides you’re the one who’s cursed not me! You should be thankful that I even considered helping you since I'm still working on my own quest!’  
    ‘Hmph,’ She turned away from Batal, annoyed at the fact that everything he was saying was true. It wasn't anybody else's fault that she was cursed, it was all her. She was being rude and malicious to her surroundings, and that included a very judgemental witch….’” I closed the book, making a reminder to ask Vio if I could borrow it, and tried to put it back on the pile. It missed and fell down to the floor, startling Vio out of his book. He looked up, then around the room, but I was already making my escape.


	2. The Problem

**Vio’s P.O.V**  
     I was sitting down at the library when I heard one of my books fall onto the ground. I look over and see the shadow of a person on the ground, but when I looked up there was nobody around. This frightened me until I remembered that Shadow could merge with his surrounding shadows. What I wanted to know is why he chose now to visit me, instead of earlier. I let that thought sink in until I was ready to hit my head in shame. I'm an idiot, I know very well that light makes him hurt a lot. I looked around the room, looking for Shadow, after not being able to find him I decide to go back to reading my book. I turn my head around to where it should be, but instead of seeing my book like I should, there is something blocking my field of vision. I look up at this thing and see just who I was looking for. However, I was not prepared for anyone being really close to me, so I did the most logical thing and fell off my chair in shock. Another thing that I wasn't ready for was falling off said chair, so I brought him down with me. The journey to the ground was short and painful. It happened in a split second, and before I knew it my head was banged up against a bookshelf, and he was inches away from my face, supporting himself by placing his arms on the ground next to mine. Our faces were in a very close proximity to each other, which caused the blood vessels in my face to dilate because of the chemical transmitter; adenylyl cyclase. And it turned my whole face a deep shade of red. Shadow, however, showed no signs of being even a little bit embarrassed. I brought my hand up to my head to try and ease the pain just a bit, and instead of him moving away as I hoped, he actually started moving forward until he….


	3. The Problem Part Two

...Ki-Ki-Ki-Kicked my shins really hard, and ran away, but I did get to see that his face was also very red. It's nice to know that he still has all of his positive emotions and that he wasn't stripped of them when he was reborn from the Dark Mirror.


	4. The Reveal

~~~~

**Shadow's P.O.V**

    'I can't believe you did that, why did you have to chicken out? If you just leaned in more you could´ve kissed him!' I yelled at myself for my own stupidity. I could never tell anyone this without them getting upset or mad, but I really like Vio, a lot. It started small when I found him in the forest, but after I got to know him more, he grew on me. It hurt me more than I let on when he told me that he was never on my side, I truly thought he was my friend. However, even after that happened, I couldn't bear to not hang out with him.

  
**Vio's P.O.V**  
    'I can't believe Shadow did that, if he's gonna make me believe he's going to kiss me, he better follow through with it. I don't blame him though, I would do that to get away from me too. It must be exceptionally bad since he once thought he was my friend, but he does seem to still try and hang out with me, I wonder what that's about?'  I wish I could talk to the other Links about how I feel about Shadow, but they all still only see him as a bad guy, except maybe Green, he's smarter than he looks, and acts.

 **Narrator's P.O.V**  
    Our two Links were still not aware are the others feelings towards them. Shadow does the most logical thing, and decide to stealthily follow Vio home for some reason or another. When they finally arrived at the house Shadow decided he would have some fun.

 **Shadow's P.O.V**  
    I followed Vio through the shadows until we were, probably, in his room. I waited for him to sit down and pull his book back out, which he did immediately. I snuck behind him and jumped out of the shadows, making sure I could make some sound when I landed. And just like in the library he looked up, and around, but this time he called out to Red, “Red, are you okay?!” It makes sense that he would assume that Red did something, that guy is always running into trouble. I had to tease Vio though. I quickly retort with, “Well, I never! I thought you would pay more attention to me than that red copy!” I thought for a few then decided that I would make sure Red knew I was joking, mostly just in case that if Blue learned that I did something like that he wouldn't kill me with no questions asked, ¨No offense, Red!¨


	5. A New Problem Arises

**Shadow's P.O.V**  
    I was sitting on the armrest of the chair Vio was sitting on, bored out of my mind. Vio had already gone back to reading his book, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. He probably knew I was there, but just didn't care. I guess once a shadow always a shadow.

 **Red's P.O.V**  
    I was fast asleep when someone's shouting woke me up, I heard them ask, "Red, are you okay?"  
     Unsure which of us it was I just yelled back, "Yeah!" I doubt anyone heard me though.  
     I then heard another voice sarcastically say, "Well, I never. I thought you would pay more attention to me than that red copy," I felt insignificant after being called a red copy, even though it was true. I was also wondering who could've said that I couldn't have been any of us, and we never invite people over. I'll have to ask Vio if he knew who it was. The same person later shouted back, "No offense Red!" I was surprised that this mystery person knew my name because unlike the other Links I don't shout it out for all of Hyrule to hear.

 **Shadow's P.O.V**  
    Vio, luckily, did not kick me out of his room. He moved off of the chair he was on and moved over to the bed. He called me over, and patted the spot next to him, telling me that I could sit there. He handed me one of his books and told me that the only way I could stay is if I shut up. I looked at the book, then remembered the one at the library. I asked if he had it, he did, then handed to me.

 **Vio's P.O.V**  
     It might've been mean of me to tell him to shut up, but I wanted to be able to finish my book in peace. Little did I know, my peace wouldn't last that long.

 **Red's P.O.V**  
     I left my room and headed towards Vio's. His door was opened just a hair, it's not that big of a deal, but he always makes sure it´s latched shut. I slowly move the door to let it open it more. The first thing I saw was Vio reading, so I was going to leave and not bother him, he can get scarier than Blue when he's interrupted when reading. But the thing I saw next made me change my course of action because right next to him was Shadow, who was also, surprisingly, reading. After so many bad runs in with him, I shifted into hero mode and thought that he was only here to bring him back with him to Death Mountain and try and re-recruit him. I did the one thing I always did and went to Blue.


	6. Holy Hylia

**Blue's P.O.V**

     I was almost fast asleep, I stayed up late practicing different sword techniques that will help us when we fight monsters, when I heard Red shouting, “Blue, you've gotta help Vio!” Red comes to me for every little thing, so I was a bit skeptical about what Vio needed help with.

     “Why?” I replied, Red came running into my room like every other time, but this time he had his sword already strapped to his back, something he only does when he's in danger. I leaped out of my bed and grabbed my sword, and followed Red. We snuck up to Vio's door trying not to alert him or wake Green. I looked over at Red confused at what I was supposed to be seeing. He pointed to the open door, and whispered, “Look through, but please stay quiet,” I obeyed and looked. Right in front of me was Vio reading, like normal, but besides him was… Shadow! Wait, is he also reading?! Surprised, I shouted out, “HOLY HYLIA! WHAT´S SHADOW DOING HERE?!” I was quickly called over by Red. He told me that he thought that Shadow was only fake reading so that when Vio least expects it he'll try to bring him back to Death Mountain.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

     I was so into my book that I didn't notice that someone was spying on us. That was until I heard, “HOLY HYLIA! WHAT´S SHADOW DOING HERE?!” The only Link that can scream like that is Blue. I figured that sooner or later he would find out I was here, but when I saw a flash of Red, I knew who the mastermind was, and how Blue managed to get this close without being noticed.

     I thought that Vio would still be reading, but when I looked at him he was also staring at the door. He started talking to me, sounding unfazed by the fact that he was being spied on, “Well, it looks like they found you. Do you want to stay and maybe get killed, or go and definitely get killed?”

     “Are those my only options?” I whined, “I'll stay, who knows this might be fun,” Vio laughed at that, which was cute, “I'm just surprised that Green hasn't woken up yet, I know he's a heavy sleeper, but this is ridiculous,” I looked back out the door, and saw Red making weird gestures, probably telling Blue his plan, in a way that he would understand it. I could hear some of what they were saying since they don´t know what being quiet is. It sounded like they were going to have Blue rush in and, of course, fight me, while Red gets Vio somewhere else.

     I thought I was ready for Blue to attack, but I was more focused on what they were going to do with Vio, that he startled me when he suddenly appeared. The point of his sword was mear centimeters away from my throat, it was so close that I couldn't breathe right. Blue spat out, “Fight me Shadow!” On a normal day, I would´ve been happy to knock some sense into his brain, but he was cutting into my already short time with Vio, he was also irritating me, a lot.

     I hear Vio, who was also irritated because of Blue and Red, say, “Will you guys quit that? I was almost done with my book and you just  _ had _ to interrupt me. There is enough room in here for all of us to hang out together  _ without killing each other _ . You know Blue, try reading a book, it'll help you make smarter decisions,”

     “Why would we quit?” Blue asked, his sword still up and ready to kill me, “Shadow's trying to haul you back to Vaati, and you´re just going to read your book while he does it?!”

     Vio spoke up, making Blue drop his sword in surprise, “Shadow’s not going to harm me. You, Blue, however….”

     I laughed at that, until Blue muttered, “not yet anyway” I growled at him, warning him that if he didn't shut up he wouldn't be able to breathe anymore. I suppose Blue is stupider than I thought because right after my warning he continued talking, “How do you know that?”

     “I know this because he cares about me too much, besides I don't think Vaati would like it if a valuable asset to his plans was damaged,”

     “You know Vio, with how you're speaking I would think that you´re still on their side!” I can stand a lot from Blue, but this was too much. I slapped him so hard that the noise echoed and my hand left a mark on his cheek.

     “Don’t you EVER say that about Vio again! It wasn't even his fault, it was mine! I tricked him into doubting you guys! Now, you can yell and kill me all you want, but you are NOT allowed to touch him!” I was under so much emotional influence that I didn't notice that I shifted into my shadow form, and made all the light in the room get overshadow by, well, shadows. When I let go of my anger, the lights came back, and I changed back to my physical form.

     Red´s voice spoke up, “I’m sorry that I assumed that you were only here on Vaait’s accord, I’m just so used to having to fight you. C’mon Blue, let’s go,” I’ve never liked any of the Links, except Vio, but I could understand where Red was coming from. I had tried to harm them on multiple occasions.

     “Red, I don't like you or Blue, but I should've at least gave you some type of a warning, I’d rather not get killed again. However next time, unless you actually see me hauling Vio around, don´t get Blue! Please,”

     Blue butted in with his stupid words, “I am still going to fight you! And you stupid COPIES can't stop me-”

     “Blue, could you please shut up for a bit,” my respect for Red grew with that one line. Red turned towards me, “Shadow, why are you actually here?”

     “Well, actually, I came here to just have fun,”

     Vio turned towards me, ”Yeah right. Shadow, you practically stalked me home, I did know you were there, just so you know,” I looked around the room, pretending I didn't hear what he said, “And unless your definition of fun is sneaking up on me, and making me fall off chairs, you definitely were not here to have fun,¨

     ”Well, unlike you boring people, that is my definition of fun.“

     Green popped up out of nowhere and asked Red, “What kind of spell did you put on Blue? He’s in a room with Shadow, and isn't killing him,”

     “I just told him to shut up,”

     “Well, good job,” Green told him while messed with his hair making Red smile, ”Also,” he turned towards me, and looked me in the eyes, “why are you here?” In all honesty, he scared me so much that I thought that he would kill me then and there if he didn't like my answer.

     I stuttered out, “I-I-I, well, I, I'm uh,”

     “I'm just teasing, I know what you're doing here. What I do want to know is why you chose today of all days to follow Vio home,”

     “What do you mean, Green!” Blue shouted.


	7. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short

**Green’s P.O.V**

     “What I mean, Blue is that almost every night Shadow hangs out with Vio at the library.

“How do you know that?!” Shadow questioned.

“I have my sources, and I’ll never tell you how I know,” I mockingly said.


	8. Hylia Becomes Holy (Green but better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my sound familiar, but that's because it's basically the last 2 chapters, but in Green's point of view.

**(A few moments prior) Green’s P.O.V**

      I was sound asleep dreaming about marrying Princess Zelda when I was awoken by someone shouting, “HOLY HYLIA! WHAT’S SHADOW DOING HERE!” since I was previously asleep all that my brain processed was the words, “Holy Hylia,” and, “Shadow,” I knew that it was Blue, no one else shouts that loud, so I tried to fall back asleep.

     I was already passed out when a new voice woke me up shouting, “Don’t you EVER say that about Vio again!” I didn’t hear the rest of what they were saying, but I knew I had to settle some petty thing going on between Shadow and Blue. What most likely was going on was that Blue was trying to fight Shadow, thinking that he was doing something good, when he was actually making the situation worse. Now on any other day I would just ignore him and contemplate why; why did Blue have to exist, why did Vio only talk to Shadow and Red, why is this dilemma happening to me? I will admit that I’m being mean to Blue, but he deserves it and needs to grow up. My original idea was to just stay in my room and hope this whole thing will solve itself, but when I realized that I was talking about leaving Blue in a room with Shadow I knew I had to get up. I got myself off my bed and headed over to Vio’s room. When I get there Shadow is the one talking, “Well unlike you boring people, that is my definition of fun,” once they were all done talking I popped into the room and checked who all was in the room, Blue, Shadow, and Vio of course, but there was also Red, that would explain why nothing is on fire or in half. I projected my voice over to Red, “What kind of spell did you put on Blue? He’s in a room with Shadow and isn’t killing him,”

     Red quickly responded, “I just told him to shut up,”

     “Well, good job,” I told him while messed with his hair, making him smile, ”Also,” I turned towards Shadow, putting on the scariest face I could muster, and looked him in the eyes, “why are you here?” 

     He stuttered out, “I-I-I, well, I, I'm uh,”

     I let my face relax and put on a smile and I told him, “I’m just joking, I know what you're doing here. What I do want to know is why you chose today of all days to follow Vio home,” I saw him relax, knowing that he was safe.

     Blue shouted out, “What do you mean Green,”

     I moved over to where Blue was standing, “What I mean, Blue, is that almost every night Shadow hangs out with Vio at the library.

     “How do you know that?!” Shadow questioned.

     “I have my sources, and I’ll never tell you them,” I mockingly told them

     Vio spoke up for the first time since I got here, “Green, how do you know that. Shadow here has also probably never knew you were around us when we’re hanging out together,”

     “Yeah!” Shadow shouted, “How do you know, and why did you never intervene our chats?”

     “Well, unlike  _ someone _ , I don’t interrupt people who are just hanging out with each other,” I looked over at Blue before shouting out, “I’M LOOKING AT YOU BLUE!” Blue crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

     I heard him mutter out, “Stupid mother like Link…. I can’t do what I want…. Stupid Four Sword, I’m the original Link, not him….” I can’t believe he’s still arguing that he’s the original Link. As I said, he needs to grow up.


	9. With Zelda

Zelda’s **P.O.V**

     Impa, the guards, and I were at a meeting to see how we could raise our defenses against Vaati, Shadow, and his dragon. Impa suggested that we put down a magic barrier that would repel any dark magic or people, the guards thought that was a good idea. They also thought that they should increase the number of guards around the castle and Castle Town. I had my doubts about it, taking from my own experiences, creatures of shadows are tricky people and would go super far just to get into Hyrule. This was, however, the only idea we had. The meeting lasted all the way until midnight, I excused the guards and spoke to Impa, “Impa, I’m worried about the future of Hyrule and the Links. I fear that the darkness will try and consume the light, starting with the Links. I had a terrible vision of one of the Links, I think it was Vio, no one else was around him! He was covered in blood, dirt, and tears! I don’t know if I should try and prevent this disaster from happening to him, or if I should let fate run its course!” I spoke, worry lacing my words.

     Impa spoke up and replied with, “Princess, I know being the lone ruler of Hyrule is a big job for you, especially at such a young age. You needn’t worry about is to come, focus on what you should do now to help your kingdom. Hyrule can’t survive without your advice and ruling, it will crumble if you keep worrying yourself to the breaking point. Please heed my advice, your highness, let it run its course everything will turn out for better or for worse,”

     “Thank you, Impa. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to retire to my room and get a good night’s sleep,” I left to my room. When I got there, changed into my sleepwear, and fell asleep.

     I didn’t have the most pleasant sleep because nightmare kept haunting me. The first one was the fall of Hylia, so many years ago. When the darkness was first recorded. The goddess, Hylia, and the Hero fought valiantly against the dark army and Demise, but they couldn’t save all the inhabitants of Hyrule, including the Hero. She sent them on a chunk of land and up into the sky where they would be safe for centuries until the darkness came back once more.

     The second nightmare wasn’t too bad, it showed the Picori and Hylians living among themselves, but it suddenly shifted to a person of short stature with a purple hat and cape, winning a contest and “stealing” the sword that was forged by the minish people or Picori. He turned the princess into a stone statue before it is revealed that the only reason he actually wanted the sword was that he thought that the chest holding it in place would have the triforce in it, something he needed to have absolute power. It faded into a new scene; the hero, with a hat that was alive, journeying into the four corners of the world to retrieve the jewels that would help him in reforging the same sword that the Picoris made long ago for the past hero. It also showed him facing many hardships, but also good moments in his quest. It shifted to what looked like the end of the young hero's quest, where there was a Picori named... Vaati! That can’t be right, he was a winged wind eyeball here, why did they get an adorable version of him?! Anyways the Picori was an apprentice to an older Picori named Ezlo who was studying magic, it looked like they were happy, even though they both just suffered through their own problems; Vaati succumbed to the power of the hat that his master created, and because of that hat he turned his own teacher into another hat, one that could do nothing.

     The third nightmare was the worst of them all. It was what was currently happening, and how it happened. It started off with the seven maidens suddenly vanishing, and being replaced by a shadowy version of Link. It suddenly shifted to when the shadow Link and his dragon started wreaking havoc on Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, burning everything in site. They were merciless, destroying everything in their path, all while shouting, “Fly! Fly my dark ones! Tear down Hyrule Castle! There’s a new link in this chain!” Once I got over his stupid pun, I watched in horror as he destroyed everything that the Goddesses and past Princess’ had worked so hard to build, and maintain. I knew deep in my heart that this attack had already happened. But it still made me upset, knowing that I couldn’t do anything to stop it. It quickly switched to show when Shadow locked me up in the Palace of wind, held captive as I told him that it should be him who should be crying for help. As I recall, I may have sounded strong, but I was terrified. Not just for my life, but also for Link, the denizens of Hyrule, and surprisingly enough - Shadow. Deep down I know he has a hard time with being called ”just a shadow” and with being put down over and over and over again. I look over and see an example of this, I don’t know how I was seeing this, seeing how I wasn’t there to experience it, but Shadow is shouting to someone, “DON’T ever MOCK the shadows! You think they’re weak and insubstantial!! Do I look weak to you?! Can’t you FEEL my strength? Let me SHOW you the raw power of DARKNESS!!” I took in that statement, and all of his tries to prove himself, not only to the Light but also to the Dark, made more sense to me. I also think that because he is a being that thrives in the dark, but also depends on the light to exist, that he has a harder time, but I still hate him for what he did to Hyrule, and I'll never forgive him for that!

     I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, most likely from all the different emotions being swirled around in my heart. I hopped out of my bed and headed down to Impa’s, needing something happening right now to help settle my nerves. Now on any other occasion, I would go over to the paintings covering our walls and read what part of history they were about, but I fear that is what sparked the majority of my nightmares.

     I walk into her room, which I’m allowed to do, see how I am the Princess, and woke her up to tell her about my horrible dreams.

    Impa woke up in a flash, “Princess! What’s the matter? Are you alright?!” I could feel the worry dripping off of her.

     Sorry for startling you, Impa. I had some terrible nightmares and I need some help getting back to sleep, do you think you could help me, please?” I asked her.

     Impa exclaimed, “Of course Princess! How may I help?”

     “If you could just let me stay in here until I feel safe enough to fall asleep again, and if I do happen to fall asleep would you please carry me back to my room?”

    “Yes your highness,” I moved over to her couch and started laying down when she suddenly called out, “Princess, I’ll take the couch, you can take my bed,”

     “Thank you, Impa,” I slid off her couch and moved over to her bed. When we were in our respective places she blew out the candles and uttered a good night, I responded, “Good night, Impa,” and passed out fast.


	10. Shadow

**Shadow's P.O.V**  
      After all the 'Holy Hylia's' were said, I left for Death Mountain, hoping that Vaati wasn't there because I knew that he would immediately send me on another attack, and I wasn't feeling up to it.  
      To my luck, he was there, "Where have you been?! I've been needing you to burn down more towns!"  
      "Look, Vaati, I just want some time alone, I'll destroy the town tomorrow," I tried to walk out of the room, to get away from him.  
      He flew in front of me and blocked the door, "Just where do you think you're going?"  
      "My room,"  
      "You aren't going anywhere but outside to destroy the town! Right now!"  
      "Vaati, I have had a rough night, the Links found me and tried to kill me," I lied, not wanting to know I deliberately met up with one of the Links.  
      "You mean that the Links got the best of you? You're supposed to be destroying them! Can't you do anything right?"  
      "Well they didn't kill me, beside it was only Blue trying to fight me, I can take that guy any day!"  
      "Please tell me you killed him,"  
      "No, I didn't,"  
      "You should've, then that would be one less problem that I have to deal with," I watched as he flew from one side of the room to the other, all while waving his fist towards the sky like he was blaming the Goddesses for the existence of the Links, which wasn't all wrong.  
      After a few more minutes of him cursing the existence of our enemies, I snuck out of the room and rushed to mine, finally able to relax after a long day... night... whatever you want to call it. Not even half an hour into my relaxation, I fell asleep.


	11. Ruby X Sapphire

**Green’s P.O.V**  
      After Shadow left it was way to quiet in the house. There was no Blue trying to fight him, no Red putting magic spells on our Blue counterpart, and no purple nerd standing up for the love of their life. To be honest it felt… weird.

**Blue’s P.O.V**  
      I went up to Red, and, I probably shouldn’t have done this, but I started yelling at him, “You stupid crybaby! It’s all your fault that we woke Green up, and why I got in trouble!” I knew that it actually my fault, but in my haze of anger I just wanted to blame someone else for my problems, it just happened to be Red.  
      Red tried to fight back, but he couldn’t get any words out without breaking into tears, he still managed to say what he wanted, “B-B-But Bl-Blue, I-I was just try-trying to help V-Vio. How was I-I supposed to… to know that Sh-Shadow meant n-no harm. All the ti-times we’ve encoun-encountered him we’ve had to… to fight him….” I knew the moment I opened my trap that this was going to happen, I realized that I shouldn’t be degrading him, I should be praising him for what he tried to do.  
      Instead of running away like he does most of the time He took action. HE got me up to protect our friend. HE was the one that made the plan of attack, even if it wasn’t what we needed. I knew that I HAD to apologize, and that’s just what I did, “Red, look. I…. I just wanted to be mad! You-you’re right! You’re always right! I was being stupid. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I’m… sorry.”  
      “Blue,” he calmly told me, slightly laughing while he talked, “I don’t think you’re stupid,”  To be honest, it was cute. I moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. I felt him hesitate for a split second, then I felt as he wrapped his arms firmly around my back, it felt… nice.

**Red’s P.O.V**  
      I was a little bit surprised when Blue, our side with no other emotions besides anger, apologized. It was kind of him to actually think about how I felt, and that he knew what he did wrong. So when he pulled me tightly into a warm embrace, I accepted it wholeheartedly. I don’t know exactly how long we stayed stuck together, but I know that I never want to let him go.

**Green’s P.O.V**  
      I watched Red and Blue from the hall and felt like a proud parent. It was hard to not tear up at this heartwarming scene playing out in front of me. You know, to be honest, I never would have imagined that Blue would make the first move. I’m glad he stepped out of his comfort zone and did what was best for Red. I hope that someday soon Blue will have the courage, and brains, to confess his true feelings to Red, he tries to hide it, but I know that he truly loves Red.  
      Now, if only Vio and Shadow could get together.


	12. Don't Leave Him Alone

**Vio’s P.O.V**

      After Shadow left I didn’t have anything else to do, but it was night so nothing was going to be open. Instead I went to bed like I'm supposed to, and decided to do something in the morning.

      When I woke up the next day the first thing I did was take a walk around Castle Town and stop by some stalls that were selling arrows, I desperately needed to restock. I continued walking aimlessly around the town until I got near the entrance to the castle, “I guess I’ll stop in and say hi to Princess Zelda,” I quietly told myself. When I entered the Castle I was greeted by Zelda’s adviser, Impa.

    “Hello, Vio,” she said, “How may I help you today?”

      I walked up to her, “Hello, Impa. May I speak with Zelda?”

      “Of course, young hero,” she leads me up to the princess’ quarters. I stepped in and Impa closed the door, leaving me and Zelda alone.

      “Hello, Vio. What brings you here today?”

      I moved closer to the princess to talk to her more clearly, “I’m just mostly bored out of my mind. Green’s doing his own things, Blue and Red are hanging out together, and Sha - I mean, I don’t have much to do this week,” I caught myself before I mentioned Shadow. Ever since he trapped her up in the Palace of Wind they’ve never seen eye to eye, which I can understand, mostly.

      She motioned for me to sit down, then she went and pulled a book off of her bookshelf and proceeded to hand it to me, “Here, try this. It’s one of my favorites. It’s about this brave band of heroes who save their kingdom time and time again. You know,” She laughed, “It kinda reminds me of the history of Hyrule, and how in the world there is always good, evil, and the Princess,” I thanked her for the book and sat it down beside me.

      “So, princess, how has it been? It’s been a while since we’ve hung out,” I actually haven’t spent time with her, besides when rescued her from the dark cloud, with the help of Shadow.

      “Well it has been hard adjusting to the fact that there are four Links instead of one, and that they all act differently, and I still can’t get over the fact that Shadow, Vaati, and Ganon are all still out there launching attacks on the citizens. Also, recently, I’ve been having nightmares,” I looked over at her, worried about her mental health.

      “If you don’t mind me asking, what are they about?”

      “I don’t mind, actually. It might be better to talk to someone about them, besides Impa. They’re mainly about the history of Hyrule, some of them being worse than the others. For example one of the more calmer ones was about the Picori, and their Vaati it was actually the only one that ended on a hopeful note, then there are ones that bring on storms of anguish and loss, such as the one about what we are currently facing, and how we got to this point. Oh how I wish this was all the bad news I had,” she started trailing off, clearly remembering something that brought her great distress.

      “Princess, what do you mean? What else is there?” I tried to gently ask, but the words rushed out of my mouth, just how I didn’t want them too.

      “Well, the previous night I had a vision, and as you might know these only happen in times of great danger. It was one of you guys, they were covered in scratches, dirt, and blood, their tunic was shredded and hanging to dear life. I thought it was you because the only color to the vision was purple, but now that I’m thinking about it, that doesn’t make sense,” she mumbled the last bit to herself, but I could still hear it, “There’s no way it could be…. Why would it be him…?” it was clear that she was now in her own little space, unbeknownst to her that she was still talking out loud.

      I quickly snapped her out of her daze, “Princess! What do you mean?! Who is it? Why are you acting like this?!”

      “It’s just…. I’m certain it was Shadow. If it was you the purple would be on the tunic, but it was the hair color instead.

      “But why? Why would I have a vision of him of all things? I thought they were supposed to be about things that would help me save Hyrule…. Not my enemy dying,” she was back in her own space, as much as I wanted to help her, I had a stronger need to see Shadow instead. I rushed out of the room, and the castle. It was already night out, so I went straight to the library and waited for Shadow to show up so I could warn him.

 

**Shadow’s P.O.V**

    It was night again in Hyrule, I went back to the central area where the town was and headed back to the library. When I got there Vio was already outside waiting for me. I stealthily walked up behind him, making sure to stay in the shadows, which wasn’t hard since it was nighttime, and pushed him forward a bit. I may have pushed a little too hard; he went stumbling forward, tripped over his own feet and almost hit the ground. Luckily I caught him just in time, he looked up at his savior, me, and at first, when he realized it was me, looked at me lovingly, but in an instant, his face turned to distress and worry. He quickly pulled himself together and brushed off the dirt, “Shadow, hi,” he quickly sputtered out.

    “Hello Vio, how is it going?” I asked, wondering why he would be worried about anything

    “Not good, actually. I was just talking with the princess,” I got a bit mad, or even jealous, at hearing that the _princess_ was taking up a majority of _my mans_ time, it was just not fair at all, “and she’s been plagued with nightmares,” well, she’ll feel right at home then, “but worse of all, she had a vision. It was about you, you were covered in scratches, dirt, blood, and your tunic was shredded. She didn’t mention anyone else being there, it was only you. I know that you’re strong enough to take care of yourself, but I’m also worried! I don’t know how to help you, or why it’s even going to happen to you, and that makes me anxious!”

    “Hey Vio, look at me!” I brought him closer to me and held him, hoping that it would help him calm down, “Ok, focus on me. I’m not hurt right now. I’m okay,” He leaned into my chest, and looked up at me. I smiled down at him and told him that he should start heading home.

      He agreed, but when I started to leave in the opposite direction to head to my own home, he grabbed onto my sleeve and said, “stay with me please,” so I did. We started our walk to Vio’s home, and by the time we got there he had calmed down a lot. I opened the door and led us inside. When we walked into the living room the other Links were there, waiting.

      “Shadow!’ Blue shouted, “What did you do to Vio?!” Of course. His first thought is that I’m the bad guy.

      “Nothing, you nimrod-,” Vio cut in.

      “Actually Shadow, nimrod means someone who is a descendant of a mighty warrior, and the next in line to the throne, so you basically just called him great,”

      “Nevermind! Blue, you’re stupid! And I didn’t do anything to him. If you want to blame someone, blame Zelda!”

      “What do you mean?” Red quickly turned away from me and asked Vio, ”Hey, Vio, are you okay?” Red calmly asked.

      “Okay? Okay?! Of course, he’s not okay! I bet that Shadow over here did someth-”

      “Blue please shut up,” Red once again saved the day by telling their hotheaded side to shut up, good job Red.

      “I’m fine Red, just a vision that struck a chord in me,” he was so quiet, I knew that he was still getting over his recent breakdown.

      Suddenly Green spoke up with authority laced into his words, “Well then, I think that we should stop pestering Vio and Shadow and get them to bed,”

      “Is Shadow going to leave, or are we just going to let him corrupt our living space?!” Blue rudely asked Green.

      “I would gladly leave,” I started, “but I promised Vio I wouldn’t leave him, so you guys are stuck with me for a little while longer,” With that, I left the room and followed Vio up to his. He flopped onto his bed, while I just stayed standing, unsure of what I should do. Should I stay standing, sit down, or see if I could also lay down on the bed. The first option sounded the best, but Vio had a different idea.

      “Shadow, what are you doing?”

      “I don’t know what to do, and I don’t want to intrude and do something I’m not supposed to,” I nervously looked around the room, then down at Vio who was smiling, which is good.

      “Come here,” I obeyed and went to him, “now lay down,” I watched as he moved over to one side of his bed, and lifted the blanket up so I could lay down.

      “Are you sure?” I asked, kinda scared, don’t ask me why.

      “Have I ever not been sure?” He asked, kinda jokingly, “Don’t answer that because the answer is no, I have never not been sure,” I cautiously started to lay down on the bed, still unsure if this was even an option. I decided that I would just do it anyways, if I die, oh well, I’ll just be reborn out of the Dark Mirror again. Once I was actually laying he threw the blanket over the both of us and scooched closer. Before he fell asleep he whispered, “Goodnight, Shads,”

      I quietly responded with a “Goodnight, Vi,” before he fell asleep.


	13. Vidow, Kinda

**Shadow’s P.O.V**

      I was having trouble falling asleep, not only did I have the one who betrayed me, and just so happens to be my crush, besides me, I also had a lot of thoughts circling around my head. There was the thought that Vio was right next to me asleep, there was also the thought of the fact that I’m in the house of my enemies and that as soon as I get back home; Vaati is going to force me to go burn down the village that he wanted me to yesterday, and last, but not least, there was the thought about the vision Zelda had, and how much it affected Vio, the one who showed almost no emotion as he tried to break the Dark Mirror. I felt my heart racing, not from admiration, but from anxiety. I couldn’t do anything but remember that Vio betrayed me, used me, and worst of all made me believe that he was my only friend. I can’t focus on anything else! What do I do! What  did I do to deserve this!  _ ‘Calm down Shadow. Focus on what is happening right now. Breathe,”  _ I listened to what I told myself to do, I made a list of all the good things that are going on right now; Vio’s asleep, and he’s once again my friend, I think, Green, Blue, and Red are also probably asleep, Vaati is miles away from me, the Dark Mirror hasn’t broken yet. Then I breathed in for 4 counts, held for 7, and breathed out for 8 counts. I turned my head to look at Vio who started lightly snoring, I decided I would try to get a few hours of sleep, I moved a few inches closer to the center of the bed, so I would have enough room to move around. Unintentionally I moved my hand up to his hair and started petting it, it was surprisingly soft for someone who just trains and reads all day. I adjusted how I was laying so when I was in a comfortable enough spot I started drifting off to sleep.


	14. Pt 1. There Goes The Happy Chapters

**Shadow’s P.O.V**

      When I woke up, from what I hoped was a small nap, I felt like I was trapped. I looked down to see what was causing it. Of course, it was Vio, but he was practically glued to my chest, with his arms wrapped around my waist, I tried to make him release his grip on me, but it backfired and his grip on me got stronger than before. I looked at his yellow, fluffy hair, it was a big curly mess, makes sense with all the humidity everywhere. You know, without his hat on, it probably always looks like this. I was just about ready to call it quits and go back to sleep when out of nowhere he suddenly started tossing and turning in his sleep. I listened as he started shouting out sentences with no context including, “No…! Shads, don’t go… please….” and, “I‘m sorry. I didn’t want this to happen,”

      Even though I knew he wouldn’t remember this I asked him a question to see if he could tell me what was happening before he forgot, “Vio! What’s wrong?!”

      It wasn’t long before he responded, but it wasn’t what I was looking for, “Zelda! What’s going-” he quickly stopped talking altogether, but his actions got more rambunctious. He kept moving around as if he was protecting someone and fighting someone else.

      I knew that if this continued he was either going to wake up feeling extremely mortified, and possibly go into a moment of depression, which I have seen happen a few times, once when he was on my side, and another when I watched as the Links filled him in on how I helped them get into the Palace of Winds, and there’s also the possibility that he could have a panic attack whilst asleep, which would make him extremely exhausted, even after his long period of sleep, and who knows how it would affect his dream, I could make it so much worse to the point it almost kills him, or worse, it does. I quickly grabbed his shoulder and tried to shake him awake, and just to make sure it would work I quietly yelled, “Hey! Vio, wake up!” That didn’t work, it didn’t even seem to be affecting him at all. I tried again, this time louder, “Wake up! Vio...please?” I was getting desperate, I didn’t want to see my only friend get hurt by me again, I may be guessing, but since Vio doesn’t like guesses I’m going to say I’m hypothesizing that his nightmare is either Zelda retelling him her vision, or his brain making up its own version of what it thinks is going to happen and making it as bad as it could think of. As I continued shaking him the waterworks started up, I felt as my left eye got super full of tears before the right tear duct caught up. After everything that has happened these last few days. And the times that I’ve had to be around the Links, Zelda, Vaati, and deal with their opinions towards me, and spend my time trying to calm Vio has really worn me down. I need time to just let it all out, all the emotions I’ve been holding in for two or so days. I closed my eyes, laid my head on Vio’s torso, and slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Whenever I finish it


	15. Pt. 2. Shadow Suffers.... Yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, "After everything that has happened these last few days. And the times that I've had to be around the Links, Zelda, Vaati, and deal with their opinions towards me, and spend my time trying to calm Vio has really worn me down. I need time to just let it all out, all the emotions I've been holding in for two or so days. I closed my eyes, laid my head on Vio's torso, and slipped into unconsciousness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Are you ready (to rumble)?  
> Capitalized sentences are the actual dialogue from the book, keep in mind it is the translation in mine, so it may be different from what you are used to.

**_Shadow's_** ** _P.O.V_**  
_Dream: I was back in my room in Death Mountain, but I was watching from someone else's point of view, I watched as I - I mean 'Shadow' - sat on the couch that Vio, who was also there, wasn't on. I listened as ' Shadow' spoke to the Hinoxes that were in the room, "HINOXES, DRINK YOUR FULL!" Then vocalized to everyone, "THIS IS AN AUSPICIOUS OCCASION! THE FOUR HEROES WILL_ ** _NEVER_** _BE TOGETHER AGAIN!!"_  
_With that one line, I suddenly knew what this was. This wasn't a dream, more of a memory, and a horrible one at that. I wonder if it'll be like one of Zelda's visions, and will I be able to stray away from 'Shadow' to see what Vio did while I was asleep?_  
_I heard Vio speak up and happily reply, "THANK DARKNESS FOR THAT," while raising his glass._  
_'Shadow' raised his glass too and told him, "IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU VIO!"_  
_While the Hinoxes kept drinking, he and Vio went upstairs and looked out the small open threshold at our territory. Vio stated, "SO_ ** _THIS_** _IS OUR COUNTRY,"_  
_'Shadow' gladly told him, "THAT'S RIGHT," then asked him, "NICE VIEW, EH?" he didn't wait for his response before telling him, "VIO, YOU'VE GOT POTENTIAL. TOGETHER WE COULD RULE THE WHOLE_ ** _WORLD_** _.... ...NOT_ ** _JUST_** _THIS SMALL MOUNTAIN,"_  
_"YOU MEAN, TURN ON LORD VAATI!?" It sounded as if he was astonished that 'Shadow' even thought about turning on Vaati._  
_'Shadow' braggingly explained, "I'M THE ONE WHO WOKE VAATI UP. IT'D BE JUST AS EASY TO SEAL HIM AWAY AGAIN!" If only that were true. It's clear enough to me that even back then I was willing to do anything because of Vio, if I didn't have him with me at that time I probably, no I definitely, never would've truly thought about betraying Vaati, but because I saw him do it so easily with his friends, I thought that I could too._  
_I watched as Vio's expression changed, "BUT... THERE'S SOMEONE_ ** _ELSE_** _BEHIND VAATI... ISN'T THERE?"_  
_'Shadow' laid down on the windowsill, and blatantly told him what he wanted to hear, "...YEAH. THERE IS," Vio's face froze, it was clear that that was what he was wanting answers to, "GANON, KING OF DARKNESS. WHILE THE HEROES FOCUS ON VAATI, GANON IS GATHERING POWER. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT_ ** _HIM_** _," 'Shadow' sat up and explained a bit about what he's done for him... me, "GANON'S THE ONE WHO DREW ME OUT OF THE DARK MIRROR,"_  
_Vio put on his thinking face, which was just a blank stare, and I probably would've noticed it back then if I wasn't so enthralled with the fact that I had a friend. I watched as his expression changed to a questioning one while he repeated the last two words he said, "DARK MIRROR? WHAT'S THAT?" I followed them as he excitingly brought Vio downstairs when I saw two drunk Hinoxes posing in front of the Dark Mirror._  
_'Shadow' yelled at them, "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? HANDS OFF! ARE YOU TRYING TO_ ** _BREAK_** _IT?! GET OUT!" They ran off, probably to try and find another mirror to pose in. He let out a, "HMPH," after they left. He walked up to the Dark Mirror and put his right hand on the surface, "_ ** _THIS_** _IS THE DARK MIRROR," 'he explained, "IT PROVIDES A_ ** _LIMITLESS_** _SUPPLY OF DARK POWER," Vio walked over to him, and stood in front of it. 'Shadow' put his right hand on Vio's right shoulder and pointed at the mirror, while Vio stood there with a blank stare, 'Shadow' continued to speak, "IT'S A_ ** _FOUNTAIN_** _OF DARKNESS. AS LONG AS WE'VE GOT_ ** _THIS_** _, WE_ ** _CAN'T_** _LOSE,"_  
_I watched as Vio face went blank, something that only happens when he's come up with a devious plan, "I SEE," then he said something that that Shadow and myself were surprised by, "SO COULD GANON BE DEFEATED... USING THE DARK POWERS FROM THE MIRROR?"_  
_'Shadow' quickly turned that down, "IMPOSSIBLE. THE DARK LORD DRAWS HIS STRENGTH FROM DARK POWER. THE_ ** _ONLY_** _WAY IS FOR PRINCESS ZELDA TO IMBUE THE HEROES WITH_ ** _HER_** _POWER. THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T LET HER ESCAPE FROM THE TOWER OF WINDS."_  
_Vio questionably spoke, "TOWER... OF WINDS," he quickly spoke up with an outrageous plan, "THEN WHAT IF WE LET PRINCESS ZELDA FREE AT_ ** _JUST_** _THE RIGHT TIME TO DESTROY GANON?"_  
_"WHAT?!" 'Shadow' shouted out, thinking it was stupid, and would never work, just like I once did._  
_Vio quickly explained, "THEN_ ** _WE_** _CAN RULE THE WHOLE WORLD!_ ** _NO_** **_ONE_** _ABOVE US, JUST YOU AND ME, SHADOW!" since I've already experienced all of this, I knew what he was doing. He was buttering me up, using words that he knew would make me listen. If only I didn't fall easily...._  
_...But that's not how life works, "I SEE! GOTCHA! IT JUST MIGHT WORK!_  
_"YOU'RE EVEN_ ** _MORE_** _DEVIOUS THAN I AM"_  
_"ENOUGH WITH THE FLATTERY!"_  
_"I'M SERIOUS, VIO. FOR THE FIRST TIME... I FEEL LIKE I HAVE A_ ** _REAL_** _FRIEND. SOMEONE I CAN_ ** _TRUST_** _."_  
_While 'Shadow' was busy thinking about how great it feels to have a friend, as I recall thinking, I noticed that that line made his facade falter, slightly letting his guard down and showing emotion._  
_I watched as the scene changed, they went from being inside Death Mountain to being outside, and on a dragon. "Shadow and Vio" were both standing on the neck of the dragon while it flew around, "Now let the destruction begin! Wreak havoc Death Mountain!" The mountain started spewing out Lava, burning down the forests around it. I floated around the mountain while the animals ran for cover, I heard 'Shadow' shout out, "DEVOUR THE FOREST!"_  
_Seeming to have control of what I do in this memory, I saw in the corner of my eyes Red and Blue with a fairy climbing, I know from past experience that they are here to rescue Vio, they probably learned that from Green, since he was never killed by Vio as I thought. I heard one of them shout, "YIKES! LAVA!" It was probably Red._  
_Immediately after that, the fairy shouted out, "LET'S EVACUATE TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"_  
_I floated back up to where Vio, Shadow, and the dragon were. Vio was looking down at the burning forest, amazed by the sight, it must have been hard for him to look at the terrified animals and put on an excited face, "WOW," He stated, "SO_ ** _THAT'S_** _THE POWER OF DARKNESS!"_  
_Shadow stood up from where he was sitting and shouted out, "NOW, ON TO THE HUMAN TOWNS! WE'LL BURN THEM_ ** _ALL_** _! SPREAD DARKNESS TO THE HORIZON! I'LL SHOW THEM, EVERYONE WHO TAUNTED ME... WHO CALLED ME 'JUST A SHADOW'! THIS 'SHADOW'... IS ABOUT TO DESTROY YOUR ENTIRE WORLD!"_  
_I floated back down to where the Links were and heard one of them ask, "IS IT OVER ALREADY?"_  
_The fairy explained, "THEY'RE TAKING A BREAK FOR THE NIGHT. I'LL GO TAKE ANOTHER LOOK,"_  
_Another Link exclaimed, "SHADOW LINK IS A_ ** _REALLY_** _BAD GUY!"_  
_I watched as the fairy flew around the outside of our hideout, the Fire Temple, then I went inside to see what Vio and 'Shadow' were up too. I knew what 'Shadow' was doing because he's me, so I followed Vio. He snuck out of the room and down the stairs to the Dark Mirror. I stayed looking at Vio, unaware of anything else that was going on. He grabbed a wooden sledgehammer and raised it up above his head, and before he had a chance to swing it down I woke up!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Dragon Ball Z: What will happen to our favorite Links? While Shadow ever be able to live freely, or will he remain stricken down by the memories of his past? And has Vio's nightmares let up, or have they gotten even worse? Find out on your Cartoon Network!


	16. Pt. 3. What Comes Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd part.  
> Gets kinda cheesy

**Shadow’s P.O.V**  
      I woke up in a cold sweat after seeing Vio try to break the dark mirror. I just wish I stayed asleep longer, so I could see what else happened, and why he didn’t go through with breaking it. Why did he stop? Did someone prevent him from doing it, or did he stop because he wanted to? I could ask him, but I just want to forget that it even happened, to just be able to even look at my friend without remembering what he did, but the world doesn’t work like that…. At least, not mine. I look at Vio in hope that in the middle of my nightmare/memory his let up, but that was not the case. If anything it seemed as if it actually got worse, I could tell that he was starting to have a panic attack, he wasn't tossing and turning, but he was shaking all over. I don’t know when this happened, but he had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear streaks all the way down his face. I knew that if I didn’t wake him up right this instance anything could happen to him. But, I also knew that if I tried to wake him up like I previously did nothing good would happen, so I tried my best to look fine while I laid next to him and tried to calmly wake him up. I petted his head, I whispered, “Wake up,” I tried everything I could think of, but nothing was working. I was losing hope, as one last try, I wrapped my arms around his back and face-planted myself in his abdominal region. I let go of any remaining emotions that I’ve still been holding back.  
      I lost any knowledge of time passing, and before I know it I’m suddenly engulfed with the feeling of safety. I felt a hand calmly pass through my hair, I would’ve thought nothing of it, probably would’ve started drifting back to sleep, if I didn’t remember that the only other person in the room was Vio.  
      As soon as I heard him speak I swear to Demise almighty that my brain was playing tricks on me because what I swear he said was, “Shh, Shadow. It’s okay, You’re okay. What happened?” From any other person, this would’ve made sense, but he was the one who just recently had a nightmare and a panic attack! He’s also not one to show any emotion towards anyone, besides why would he be worried about me? I’m just a **shadow**!  
      Even if I couldn’t believe it, it was happening. I finally turned my head to where I heard his voice and opened my eyes. There he was in full glory, he had moved from the middle of the bed to the top left corner of it instead. His back was being propped up by the wall as his left leg was hanging off the side, while the right one was laying straight (ha) out in front of him, sort of like he was trying to do some sort of stretch, but clearly failing.  
      He looked down at me with a smile, but I could clearly see that he was trying not to break down into tears, again. I watched as he patted his bent leg, letting me know to come over there. I slowly backed up and laid my head on his right leg, and made it so I was lying on my back, diagonally on the bed. I looked back at his face, who knew he could be strong enough to pretend that everything is okay. I finally answered his question, “You were having a nightmare and I couldn’t do anything to help you, and when I had accidentally fallen asleep I had to relieve the entire scene from when I brought you into our hideout in Death Mountain, to where I watched as you tried to break the Dark Mirror! Not only that, when I woke up you were still in the middle of a panic attack, and then I could not do absolutely **anything** to help you!” Just talking about everything made me “want to curl up in a big ball of shadows, forget about everything that I’ve done, and just disappear,”  
      “But Shadow, no one deserves to disappear,”  
      “Did I say that out loud?”  
      “Yes, and I'm thankful you did”  
      “And why’s that?! So you can laugh at how I’m feeling!” In my heart I knew I was going too far, but my mind blanked and something else took over… though I doubt it was through possession, sort of. I don’t even know if possession is possible in this world, the closest thing I’ve tried is pretending to be Vio, and that doesn’t even count.  
      “Shadow, you know I would never do that to you. I care about you, just like I care about the others. I hope you know that you can come to me for anything, and I mean ANYTHING!”  
      “I know… but it’s not me I’m worried about. I mean, sure I’m terrified of what has happened, but I already know that I don’t deserve _anything_! I shouldn’t feel _**anything**_. I’m a shadow, all I’m good for is following orders, and I can’t even do that right!”  
_‘Why did Vio have to be so perfect? He’s suffering, and he’s still trying to help me. Why can’t he get it through his thick skull that I’m not worth it?! I know he doesn’t know this, but him helping me is making me feel worse, don’t get me wrong, I love him dearly, and I know he’s only trying to help, but it just goes to show that he deserves someone who can lift him up, someone who will be there every step of the way, and someone who cares deeply about him. Yes, I do care about him, but he needs someone who can fit all of the qualities, not just one. He deserves someone_ _better_ _,’_  
“not me, I don’t deserve him….”  
      “Who don’t you deserve?”  
      “Wait, did I say that out loud too?”  
      “Yes, you did. Now tell me who it is you think you don’t deserve. I need to know, I’m in a fighting mood right now, and need to kick some butt!”  
      “I don’t want you to fight them,” I looked down and muttered, “Besides, it won’t do you any good to fight yourself,” I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth and tried to use the shadows to travel out of the room. It didn’t work the way I wanted it to and was forced to slink my way through the shadows until I was safely out of the room. I made my way to Greens, he may hate me, and I may hate him, but he gives good advice, I mean… just look at what he did to Red and Blue!   
      I burst through his door shouting, and maybe crying too, “Green! I messed up, I need your help! They'll never be my friend again! They'll never like me!”  
      He grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in my eyes, “Who, what, when, where, and why?!”  
      I responded, sobbing, “Vio; won't want to be my friend anymore. A few minutes ago. His room. Accidentally told him how I felt as a shadow, and that I didn't deserve him…!”  
      He looked at me, trying to piece together the incoherent sentences. He quickly let go of my shoulders, making me tumble forward slightly. He calmly spoke to me, “Listen, Shadow. I know you and Vio are going through things that we can’t even _begin_ to imagine. In fact, Vio hasn’t even told us anything that went on, all we know is that one minute he was on our side, the next he’s on yours, and then we’re rescuing him from being almost burned alive,” I looked down at the floor, ashamed, “However, none of that matters anymore, okay? What does matter is that he will always be your friend, he wouldn’t want to hang with you if he didn’t see something good in you. And I can tell you with certainty that Vio also likes you, or your rupees back guarantee!”  
      I smiled a bit, and let out a small chuckle, “Heh, so how many rupees do I get back, then?”  
      “Ha. Ha. Now go, shoo!” He pushed me out of his room and quickly shut the door behind me. I turned, shocked, and confused. The door reopened and he stood there with a stupidly big grin plastered to his face, and had one of those cheesy thumbs up going to, “Go get them!” He cheered, then quickly slammed the door shut, again.  
      “Well, I guess it’s now or never….”


	17. Shadow, Explain

**Vio’s P.O.V**

      Shadow’s previous words lingered in my head, ‘I don’t want you to fight them. Besides, it won’t do you any good to fight yourself….’ What did that mean? Why did he bring up me fighting myself, and how it wouldn’t solve anything?

      “Come on Vio, think!” I started hitting my head on the nearest object, which was the wall, “Come on! You’re supposed to be smart!” I think hitting my head on the wall knocked some common sense into me because it was at that moment that I actually started thinking.

      I searched my brain for the conversation that happened before the ‘fighting of myself’. If I recall; it was something about Shadow not deserving someone, and then I had suggested that I fight the person he was talking about to solve his situation, but he shot that down because it would be a one-sided battle; me vs. me.

      Everything suddenly made more sense; in fact, it was like a little bell went off in my head telling me that I was correct. Shadow, for some reason, feels like he doesn’t deserve me, and he feels like he’s less important than everyone else. The question is, why?  _ ‘Why does he feel like this? What does he mean when he says that he doesn’t deserve me? Why has he never talked to me about this, until now? Does he not trust me anymore?! Does he hate me?! Does he-’ _

      “Okay, Vio. One thing at a time,” I took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out, “Think through this rationally.

“1.  Why does he feel like this? Well, it’s been obvious from the start about how he feels about being a shadow, how they’re told that they’re weak and bad. That they’re not important, and how they can only follow directions, they can never lead someone.

“2.  What does he mean when he says he doesn’t deserve me? I don’t think I’ll be able to solve this on my own….

“3.  Why had he never talked to me about this? Well, it could have something to do with being a shadow. Or he fears that I won’t take his problems seriously enough. It could have to do with the place and the time. We’ve barely been able to hang out without either one of the other Links bursting in, or something going on with the Princess or Vaati.

“4.  Does he not trust me anymore? & Does he hate me? I think we can eliminate both of these. If Shadow doesn’t like something he will get rid of it then and there. And he wouldn’t come and talk to me  **EVER** if he didn’t trust me at all.

“Now going back to the ‘deserving’ aspect of this, my question is; Why? I mean, we’ve been through a lot together, what would make him believe that he wasn’t as special, important, deserving? Whatever you want to call it! He’s one of the few people who I can truly trust! He’s been with me on the ups and downs of life, even though we’re supposed to be on opposite sides of this war! He still helps us out whenever he can; like when he helped them get up to the top of the Palace by pretending to be me. You know, if anything it’s  **me** who doesn’t deserve  **him** ! He’s helped all of us, and all I’ve done is act like a selfish know-it-all! I abandoned him when he needed me most, lied to his face about being on his side, faked killing Green just so I could earn his trust, and worse of all, made him believe that I didn’t care about him, by A). attempting to break the Dark Mirror, his source of life, and B). telling him to his face that I wasn’t like him and that I was using him. In fact, I haven’t done a single positive thing to him, so why? Why does he feel this way?! It makes no sense!”

      I sat back down on my bed, still thinking about all of  _ this _ when I heard the door creak open. Standing there in the open doorway was just the person I needed to see; Shadow.

 

**Shadow’s P.O.V (right after he’s booted from Green’s room)**

      After, whatever that was with Green, I made my way down to Vio’s room. When I got there I just stood at the closed door, wondering if this was a good idea. I made a list of the pros and cons of going through with this plan, but I realized that I wasn’t even paying attention to what I was listing. I took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door stiffly, it made a loud creaking sound. When the door was wide enough to look through I got a glimpse of Vio who was sitting on his bed staring blankly at the door. I opened it more and carefully walked in. He suddenly started talking, “Hello, Shadow, glad you came back. I think I’ve figured out what you were talking about, but I’ve still got some questions that I need answers too. Would you please explain it to me?” His sudden voice shot through me, I felt like a deer who was being shot at; I knew that I needed to move, but for some reason, I just couldn’t. 

      “I, uh,”

      “It’s okay, Shads, it’ll be okay. Come over here,” I obeyed and walked cautiously over to his bed, and plopped down beside him. I heavily breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down.

      “I’m fine now. It’s just that… what I said earlier….”

      “Something about you not deserving someone, who I’m guessing is me,”

      “Yeah,” I looked down, ashamed, “I’m sorry, Vi. I didn’t mean to sound rude, but it’s true,” I continued looking down, trying to distract myself, and prevent myself from thinking the worst.

      “First off; no it’s not. Second of all; why? What is your reasoning for this thinking? Because I can’t think of any good reason,”

      “Well it’s just that, you’re the goshdarn hero! And I’m just a shadow, and yet you still want to hang out with someone like  **me** . And I mean, just look at you; you’re smart, caring, loving, and so much more, meanwhile I’m just someone who was created just to follow orders, and I can’t even do that right! Countless times I’ve gone against Ganon and Vaati, even though I know I shouldn’t. And don’t even mention the people of Hyrule; they’re all scared of me… they have all rights too, I burned down all their towns!” I took a shaky breath, to which Vio calmly rubbed circles unto my back, “To me, it makes sense why I would say that someone like **me** doesn’t deserve someone like  **you!** So you tell me, what part is that doesn’t make sense to you! Tell me, Vio, tell me!” I shouted my heart out at him and felt myself succumb to the anger that started invading my thinking.

      “Well for starters,” he started, “sure you did some terrible things, but you’ve also done some goods things too. The fact that you’re trying to make up for everything that you’ve done,” he spoke in a voice so soft and beautiful. It was clear that he knew what he was saying, and exactly how to say it, “While we are on the subject of not deserving someone, I could say that I don’t deserve you,”

      “Wh-What?!” I was shaken out of my anger, “What are you talking about?! How could you even think that?! You deserve  **every one** !” 

      “Let’s be honest; I haven’t done a single good thing! I abandoned the other Links, and left them in the dark about my plan! Lied to you and the others about killing Green. Became your friend, which was the only good thing that came out of all that mess, and then betrayed you by trying to break your source of living, just so I could get ahead in this  **_little_ ** war!” His face was getting blotchy and red, releasing more clear, salty liquids out of his ducts. he continued, not caring about the dams that we’re close to breaking, “I didn’t care about how anyone else felt! All I cared about was myself! As long as I got what  I wanted, things would turn out alright! Well, look where that got me! The one person that I actually care for, and want, is not alright! He’s doubting himself, and I have no one but myself to blame!” This was the first time I had ever seen Vio this tempestuous, this topic clearly meant a lot to him.

      I looked up at him surprised, wondering if he was he talking about me. Does he really blame himself? If so, I need to clear something up. I somehow calmly told him while looking into his sky blue eyes with tiny flecks of stars littered around, and layers of darker blues, “Vi, how I feel is not your fault, trust me; I’ve been feeling this way for a while. Sure they may have to do a bit with you, but the reasons why I put myself down actually started almost right after I was created,” I watched as his head started drooping, but I continued anyway, knowing I knew had to get everything out, “Once I knew that no one viewed me as an actual person, but someone's shadow, let’s just say; it didn’t really do a good job on my already terrible self-esteem,” I put my hand under his chin and lifted up his head, “But if there is one thing with certainty that I can say;  you truly are someone worth deserving, and while I feel like I’m not, if you say I am I’ll believe you, as long as you never keep how you are feeling locked up. I believe that as long as we still hang out, talk to each other, and help each other out, then I’m sure we’ll be able to move past  _ our _ dark pasts and still have tons of fun like we did up in the Fire Temple!”

      “That was pretty fun!”

      “I know! But, as I’ve been trying to say; even though we’ve been hurt by each other, and other people, we shan’t let that determine if we should or shouldn’t be friends. We need to learn how to not put ourselves down, I know it seems hard to not do that; there is so much that is our fault, but if we ever want to grow then we need to.

“I propose an agreement; If we ever feel anything different than we should, like if we are  **ever** in a low, or a high moment in our lives we’ll tell each other, and help each other out,” I took a shaky breath before I continued, “ Look, I know that it seems as if it's never going to get better, but I'm here for you, and you are here for me! So I say let’s let those ingrates who believe that nothing can change eat their own words as we prove over and over again that we are meant to be something together!”

      He interrupted my little speech, “I see your vocabulary is growing,”

      “Ignoring that. So, what do you say, Vio? Do you accept?” I held out my hand nervously.

      “I do,” He grasped my hand with his and we shook, sealing our deal.

      I looked him back in the eyes after looking down at our clasped hands and softly asked him, “And you want to know something?”

      “What?”

      “I wouldn’t hang out with any random hero; believe me, you will  never catch me hanging out with Blue doing the stuff we normally do. My head would be chopped off before you even had the chance to say ‘Holy Hylia!’” That got a light chuckle out of him.

      I took a deep breath, my hand somehow still under his chin, unsure of what I should do next. Luckily I didn’t have to do anything. Vio spoke, still trying to wrap his head around all the different things going around, “Are you really okay with this, I mean I know we already agreed and it would be cowardly to try and back out of it already, but I mean; are you really okay with knowing me, even though I’ve been a horrible person, in more ways than one?” His hair flopped to the side as he tilted his head.

      I stood up suddenly, causing a headrush, and took a deep, dramatic bow and sarcastically exclaimed, “It would be my honor to get acquainted with such a ‘horrible person’. Mayhaps I could stay by your side for the night?” He stood up too, and teasingly pushed me aside, laughing.

      “Okay, okay, okay. In all seriousness, Shads. Are you sure?”

      I pulled him in for a tight, sincere hug, “I’m sure,” I don’t know what it was, the way the scene was playing out, everything that we had been talking about, or if it was just the feeling, but the thing I did next was by far the best and most important decision I had ever made in my entire life!


	18. The Moment You've (Probably) Been Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks because it was written by a robot bent on world domination!   
> Mwah ha ha

**Shadow’s P.O.V**  
      We were still holding on to each other as if we were each other's lifeline, but I decided to let go, as much as it pained me to do so. Since my hand had dropped from his chin to wrap around him I had to move it again. I moved my hand from his back up to his chin and used the tips of my fingers to slowly lift his head up to meet my eyes. I stared for a second, my thoughts were just swirling around so hastily, until I suddenly just went for it. My body started moving on its own, taking the initiative to do something that I would never be able to do if I was in control.  
      I had absolutely no knowledge of what I was doing, it was sloppy, but it meant a lot to me. I had titled his head slightly to the side, and cautiously brought mine closer. It wasn't until something in my heart had said, “screw it!” and I just went for it and met his mouth with mine.  
      My mind was hazy, I couldn’t grasp anything besides the fact that it felt like it was meant to happen, I mean, why else would my heart be beating so rapidly, and why else would cliche sparks be going off. If we didn’t have to breathe, I would’ve been perfectly fine staying like that. We fit so well together. Two pieces of the whole picture.


	19. Wait, What!

**Red’s P.O.V (During the last 3 chapters)**

      After everyone else went to bed, or at least to their rooms, I stayed in the main room, and just wandered around. My mind would not shut up! For some reason, it just kept spitting out random thoughts and facts. I need to stop hanging around Vio. The thoughts were not anything that I couldn't handle, it was just annoying. I got tired of walking around the house, and the voices had stopped, so I headed for the couch we had placed by the far wall. Luckily there was already a blanket on it, so I didn't have to go hunt one down in Blue's room and steal it. I laid down and pulled the blanket up to my chest, and snuggled in as much as I could.  
      As I tried to fall asleep my mind resumed it’s chattering; this time it was the weird facts. I tried to ignore them, which proved difficult, but effective. Because I couldn’t turn it off I was forced to listen to them, some of the facts were weird but cool, such as: ‘When you sneeze - your heart stops for a millisecond; the tongue is the strongest muscle; abstemious, and facetious have the five vowels in the order they were given.’   
      Of course, some were just plain weird, like: ‘The brain named itself.’ As I mentioned before; it gets weird, but I've grown accustomed to them, they barely faze me anymore. The one thing that they can say that fazes me is anything to do with someone else. And you will never believe what my brain had the audacity to even think of; it said, give or take a word or three: ‘ _ The sky is blue because of light… blue... blue... blue?’ _ At first, I thought my brain was breaking and was accidentally saying one word over and over again, but the next line was no accident, ‘ _ blue…! Blue’s cute. Sunsets are red, orange, and yellow because that’s when the sun’s farther away from us. But seriously, nothing should be that hot, like; Holy Hylia, great Din, Nayru, Farore! How can someone like that exist and not melt the planet where they stand.’  _ I was just going to ignore it, even agree with it. That would’ve happened if I didn’t realize what they said.  
      I quickly sat up and shouted out, “What the heck! I don’t like him that way!” I realized that I screamed that out loud and that everyone is trying to sleep. I shut my mouth as quickly as I opened it, and tried to forget everything that just happened. I shut my eyes tight hoping that that would be able to magically fix my problems. It didn’t.  
      When I opened my eyes again the only thing that changed was that there was light outside. If the sun was already up, then more time passed than I realized. Too tired to actually get off the couch and face my demise I stayed laying down and listened while someone got up and moved around. Eventually, I got bored of laying around and decided to get up and do something. I slowly slid off the couch and wobbled around until I got my footing. I slowly walked down the hallway, still tired and running on no sleep. When I got passed Green’s room I heard faint talking. It was Green, of course, and what sounded like Shadow. I wonder what he’s doing, why isn’t he with Vio? Speaking of Vio, I should check on him. I walked down the hall where his room was and peeked my head through the open door. He was staring blankly at the wall, which was weird, but normal for him. The no hours kept catching up with me the more I forced myself to stay awake. But no matter, I still had one more person to check up on. I’ll have to be extra sneaky, Blue is the lightest sleeper I have ever met, and is even scarier than normal when he’s half-asleep.  
      I made my way into Blue’s room without waking him up, the only problem was that I was a second away from passing out then and there. My exhaustion had passed over me like a tidal wave, giving me absolutely no warning when it hit, it was just there. I did my best to stay quiet while I snuck around and made my  **way** to his bed. He was lightly snoring, and I think challenging Shadow in his dreams. Heh, cute. . . HOLY HYLIA! NOT AGAIN! STOP IT BRAIN! I turned around as fast as I could to escape the dreaded thoughts when I spun too fast and tripped on my own legs. I went tumbling down to the ground and at the second I hit the floor something in me went, ' _ I’m not getting up, it’s comfy down here _ ,' of course there was still the part of me that was all like, _  'GET YOUR BUTT UP AND RUN!' _  I went with the formers option, and was ready to pass out right there, but not before I was able to answer Blue, who had bolted awake at me falling. He stomped out of bed and kept going until he was right above me. I didn’t move my head to look, but he started talking anyway, “Red?” he muttered angrily, trying to rid the tiredness from his voice to sound intimidating. I heard his joints crack, which meant he was either sitting or kneeling, “What are you doing here?”  
      I didn’t answer him with verbal words, but I could grunt, which was a lot considering that all I wanted to do was catch up on my lack of sleep, “Eh,” I lazily mumbled out.  
      “Don’t ‘Eh’ me, Red! I asked what you’re doing in my room!”  
      With the remaining energy that I had, I was able to sputter out enough words to satisfy him, “Check-up. . . Tired. . . Need Sleep,” He said nothing to counter that, probably confused. I was able to turn my head to the left, where Blue was kneeling and saw him stand up before I finally passed out.

 

**Blue’s P.O.V**

      “Red, come on,” After I had stood up I saw Reds body just go limp, I didn’t know if he died, or if he was just sleeping. I leaned back down and smacked his head lightly, he made a groan, and I knew he was just asleep. “Red,” I whispered, mostly to myself, “what am I going to do with you?” I skootched my right arm under his knee-pits, and my left arm on the middle of his back, and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. I wobbled over to the bed, and just plopped him down, thinking, ‘Eh, good enough,” I tried to move him over to the other side, but he wouldn’t budge, so I just climbed over him and laid beside his right side. Fought with the blanket, and won, pulled him closer, and in a tired haze, kissed his forehead and fell back asleep.


	20. A Chapter I Have No Clue What To Name

**Shadow’s P.O.V**

I never knew that holding on to someone would get tiresome, but here I was, lying next to Vio arms wrapped around him in a comforting way, dozing off. I didn’t want to leave, but I also didn’t want to go back “home”. I looked at the tired Link who was ready to pass out in a matter of seconds, debated my choices, and decided that even if I left his room, I didn’t necessarily have to leave his house, I could learn more about my friends. . . wait. I, I mean my  _ enemies. _ I slowly removed both my arms from around him stood up and after stretching, leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight. I heard Vio grumble and then the bed creak as he turned around, “Shadow?” he quietly asked.

“Yeah? What do you need?” He said nothing, so I continued towards the door.

“-I... I. Nevermind, I’ll tell you in the morning.”

      I decided not to press him for answers and just reiterate my goodnights. I closed the door behind me and walked into their front room, where I sat down on the nearest couch and rethought all my life choices just from this past hour or two.

      Let's see here; I told, well yelled, at Vio as to why I thought I didn’t deserve him, or really anything; he yelled back about how that wasn’t true and that he was the one who was a horrible person; and then I…

      I stood up quickly and shouted out, “HOLY HYLIA!! I JUST KISSED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!” I sat back down as quickly as I stood up and closed my mouth in hopes that no one was awake to hear that, or that I didn’t scream it as loud as I thought. I laid down to forget about my problems, it was not long (until) I fell asleep.

      Whilst asleep I had an interesting dream:  _ It started out like every other day. I ran into Vio, who was waiting at the library, then we hung out for a while. But for some reason it wasn’t feeling right, I don’t know why. _

_       When we walked, well he walked and I floated, home it wasn’t the normal boring house that the 4 of them share. No, this one actually had color, shocking I know. It was mainly black, with purple accents planted all across the outside and from what I could see through the window, the inside was set up in that same fashion. _

_       Vi opened the door and walked in, not questioning anything. I followed suit but confused as hell. I followed him like a little lost puppy. We arrived at a room positioned near the back left corner of the house, it was fairly spacious, and-you guessed it- was also decked out in black and purple. There was a bed pushed against the back wall, which he flopped onto. I slowly slithered to the bed too, and cautiously sat down. Vio, however, was having none of that, he sat up and pulled me down. Startled and a little bit afraid, I froze, which then he took the opportunity to practically body-slam into me. It was a dogpile without the dog, or at most I was the dog. I struggled while he leisurely laid across my abdomen with no care in the world at all. I tried my hardest to push him off but to no avail. With shortness of breath and no more strength, I gave up trying. He turned and smiled at me, knowing that he was victorious in our ‘fight’. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as much as I could when I suddenly felt a foreign object pressed against my lips, my eyes flashed open, but it was already gone. I look over at Vio who was off the bed and turned with his back facing me. _

_      Did he…? Was that? “Vio?” _

      I woke up.

      Night had passed by in a flash, but it was only close to 4 am. I peeled myself off the couch and sputtered down to Vio’s room to check up on him. I opened the door and stuck my head in, he was cozied up in his bed, sound asleep. I closed his door and decided to just check up on everyone else while I was at it. Across the hall was Green’s room, I didn’t even have to open the door to know that he was asleep, he was snoring so loud I could hear it clearly even from outside of his room. A few steps down the hall was Reds and Blues rooms. When I got to Red’s the door was wide open, and no one was in there. Weird. Where could he have gone? I shrugged it off and went across to Blue’s. I tipped-toed in hopes that he can’t kill what he can’t hear. Which I know he can, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him fight grass just for getting his tunic dirty. Staying as quiet as I could muster I stepped in, and that’s when I saw it. Red was curled up next to Blue, who had one arm pinned down under Red’s head, while the other was draped loosely over Red’s waist. It was cute, which I never thought would be a word I would use to describe Blue. I turned around to leave, when - to my luck - I tripped over the air and woke Blue up. He shot up and glanced around the room, scanning his surroundings. He looked down at me, glaring, then over at Red. When he looked back at me there was fire dancing around in his eyes. It was at that moment that I knew, I messed up. I did my best to stand up and act like I wasn't afraid of a tired Blue, but my acting skills are not the best. As he stomped forward, I slinked back, until I hit a wall, and had nowhere to go. I looked around me, trying to find a way out alive, or at the very least in one piece, but there was nothing. I was blocked. I looked back a Blue, who actually didn't look angry, that is more terrifying than when you can see he is. When I expected to yell and getting my head chopped off, I was surprised when he calmly told me to shut the hell up. I was surprised, I had no clue that Blue had normal emotions. The shock wore off when he resumed talking, “Shadow! What are you even doing here?” He grunted out, probably trying to not alert any of the other Links.

      “I. . .” What was I doing here anyway?

      “Well, whatever reason it is, you need to leave. Unless you want Red to wake up.” He backed up and walked to the middle of the room.

      I calmed down, now that I have enough room. “Do you really care if he gets woken up or not?”

      “Yes! Okay? If there is one thing worse than an angry me, or even Vaati, it's a cranky Red. Trust me, if he gets woken up now, no one in this house is going to survive.”

      I was surprised, was Red; the innocent, quiet, Link really that bad. Well, Blue wouldn't lie about that. “Oh, wow. I had no clue that anyone could be worse than you.” He socked me in the jaw. “For your information, that hurt.”

      “I know.” 

      “So why is Red here, anyway?”

      “He waltzed in and tripped, like you, only almost as soon as he hit the floor he was out like a light. I had to pick him up and carry him over to my bed,”

      “That makes sense, but why not just carry him to his room? It's not that far. . . Unless. . .” I pondered. Could he? 

      “I'm not that strong when tired.” He crossed his arms defensively. “And, I want him here.”

      “I knew it. Don't worry, you're not the only one with feelings. I myself, as dark and mysterious as I am, kinda; maybe; sorta have a thing. . . For Vio. I have no clue what to do,”

      “Eh, that's obvious. Don't worry about it, or I'll kill you.” Yikes, “Though, I'm pretty sure Vio likes you almost as much I like Red. He's not that good at showing emotions, but the only things he ever talks about is books, and you.” 

      “Well, that's a relief.”


End file.
